Miracles in december
by La hechicera de palabras
Summary: Sumido en una profunda tristeza, sonrió, porque exactamente eso era lo que le había enseñado su adorado Matthew, "Trato de verte y no te puedo encontrar, trato de oírte y no puedo escuchar" Franada ¡Feliz navidad!-tomatazos-


**Franada, canción: Miracles in december- Exo**

Miracles in december

El ultimo adorno estuvo puesto, un no muy modesto diseño de navidad se extendía por toda la casa, mientras afuera de esta se vía la nieve cubrir todo como una gran manta, suspiro con nostalgia, sabia que su navidad estaría llena de personas, muchas que el quería, pero su corazón se negaba a ignorar el hecho de que no estaría la persona que mas amaba, _Mathew… ¿como estas?..._

Trato de encontrarte, pero no puedo verte  
Trato de oírte, pero no te puedo escuchar  
Entonces comencé a ver cosas que no podía ver  
Cosas que no podía escuchar antes  
Porque después de que te fuiste, he recibido un poder que no tenía antes

No importaba lo que hiciera, el siempre se negaría a verlo, _había sido tan egoísta…_

Aun recordaba cuando encontró al canadiense, tan pequeño y tan indefenso, lloraba, se sentía solo y el le prometió siempre acompañarlo, _que ironía, esa promesa fue la primera en incumplir._

Se recostó contra el sofá, suspirando, no importaba cuando odiara recordar, cuanto criticaba a aquellos que lo hacen, el también vivía del pasado, no de sus alegrías, sino de sus errores, _que hubiera pasado si…_

El yo egoísta, que solo pensaba en sí mismo  
El yo despiadado, que no pensaba en tus sentimientos  
Aún no puedo creer que he cambiado tanto  
Tu amor me mantiene en movimiento.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, y el ardor de sus ojos, que solo podían significar el llanto reprimido que mantenía oculta con su sonrisa, la cual, fugas, se borro en la soledad que le embargaba el encierro de su tristeza. Y golpeo la mesa y se desquito con lo que lo rodeaba para sonreír cuando lo acompañaran, porque el no era débil, el no era Arthur, o mas bien, el no era nadie, ¿Qué queda cuando te roban el corazón y el alma en una mirada de cariño y te lo rompen en una de profunda tristeza y decepción? Solo un cuerpo, tan marchito como las rosas que recogían para demostrarle afecto, _desde esos momentos ame las rosas, tan rojas como sus mejillas al dármelas…_

Con solo pensar en ellos puedo llenar mi mundo  
Debido a que cada copo de nieve es una lágrima tuya  
La única cosa que no puedo hacer es que vengas a mí  
Me gustaría no tener más este poder miserable.

Que triste realidad, siempre había pensado que el amor era fugas, tan corporal, tan material y profesaba sentirlo al mundo, para que un niño, tan pequeño, tan inocente, le enseñara el verdadero significado de tal sentimiento, tan grande, tan puro, tan inmaterial, que solo una acción podía romper, el amor no era egoísta y el era _el ser mas egoísta del mundo_ y el mas idiota, tal vez por ello, no merecía tenerlo, no merecía sentirlo.

El yo egoísta, que solo pensaba en sí mismo  
El yo despiadado, que no pensaba en tus sentimientos  
Aún no puedo creer que he cambiado tanto  
Tu amor me mantiene en movimiento.

_-Mon pettie Mathew, ¿porque estas tan solo? Ven – le extendió la mano mientras le sonreía, el nombrado subió la mirada pero no lo miro a él, sonrió y camino hasta donde estaba Usa, aunque este le ignoraba._

_-Brother, we go to our house- Dijo __suavemente__ el canadiense, el mayor al principio lo miro extrañado, pero al final sonrió cálidamente y lo abraso, destrozando sin darse cuenta a una persona tras de ellos._

_Ahora Francia sabia lo que se sentía ser ignorado por la persona que amas, y el dolor fue mas grande que el, aunque su sonrisa no lo mostrara._

Detendré el tiempo e iré otra vez contigo  
Abro tú página en el libro de mis recuerdos  
Yo estoy allí, junto a ti.

Una persona muy pequeña y débil, tu amor  
Ha cambiado todo (toda mi vida)  
Todo el mundo (El mundo entero)

Sonrió mientras sus manos se apretaban hasta ponerse totalmente rojas, lastimándose, veían caer los copos de nieve como si sus lagrimas estuvieran en ellas, porque su rostro estaba seco, porque Mathew le había enseñado a recordar, le había enseñado a amar y a sonreír, mientras el olvido como llorar, por mucho que sus ojos se aguaran y su garganta doliera, no había aprendido lo que era el dolor hasta convertirlo en parte de el, desgarrándole el cuerpo, quedándole nada.

Yo no sabía, que tu amor era algo que tenía que agradecer  
Pensé que se acabaría una vez que terminó  
Pero cada día, me arreglo para poder verte  
Creo que mi amor seguirá siendo eterno.

Las calles de parís estaban extrañamente solitarias, tal vez por culpa del clima, la nieve no estaba siento suave, lo noto cuando sus mejillas y sus labios ardieron, pero no le importo, siguió su camino, solo paro cuando en un momento la pareció ver a su amado Mathew, pero cuando volteo la mirada noto con tristeza que solo había sido un espejismo, no había nadie, solo el frio de la nieve cobijándolo.

Detendré el tiempo (Oh ahora)  
Iré de nuevo contigo (Volveré a ti)  
Abriré el libro de mis recuerdos (Oh aún estoy allí)  
Estoy junto a ti en aquel invierno.

Subió su mano hasta su cara para quitar la nieve pero sus manos desnudas y rojas por el frio tocaron sus mejillas humedecidas, y sonrió…

..Al final, había aprendido a llorar, que pena que no lo hiciera de felicidad…

Trato de encontrarte, pero no puedo verte  
Trato de oírte, pero no te puedo escuchar.

**Lloraron?, no?… joder… esta corto, lo se, yo solo compartiendo esto porque la canción es realmente hermosa y bueno… esta es la traducción :D si no lloraron es porque no escucharon la canción cuando leían, ya los descubrí xD **

**Se aceptan tomates ;D**

**Hahahahahaha bye!**


End file.
